


Forgotten Lessons

by margarks



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Post Episode: s02e06 Trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Post-Trinity Rodney POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Lessons

Rodney doesn't know why he cares. It's not as if he hasn't spent most of his life alone. Why should Atlantis be any different? 

It was John's fault really. Or, Rodney supposes, he should call him Colonel Sheppard again. He didn't think Sheppard gave first name privileges to people who weren't friends or beautiful native women.

But, Rodney had gotten used to the team nights and the dinners and the general camaraderie. 

And now that they'd been taken away, Rodney found himself in the labs more and more often. His quarters were quiet and cold. At least in the labs he could be _doing_ something.

He wondered how long before Sheppard decided he was 'too valuable' to go out on field missions. Elizabeth was already reviewing all of his experiments and his research. Of course, she was supposed to have been doing that already, but she had always left most of it up to him.

Not anymore.

It felt like secondary school all over again. 

He'd skipped most of it, of course, but the year he'd attended, in his parents foolish hopes that he learn to socialize, had been hell. Bullied by classmates and forced to have his work reviewed by people who couldn't begin to even understand most of it, all he'd learned was that he'd never fit in.

It was stupid of him to forget the lesson.


End file.
